Musketeer Garrison
The Musketeer Garrison is a Level 4 archer tower, with an insane range and solid damage per shot but high variance. This comes at a much slower firerate though. Its abilities include the Sniper Shot, which can instantly kill any enemy regardless of armor, and the Shrapnel Shot, which deals splash damage to enemies in range. When compared to its counterpart, the Rangers Hideout, the Musketeer Garrison has a wider range and can take out even the toughest enemies with one shot, but deals less damage over time and has worse crowd control. Description Patient, careful, and deadly accurate long-range deadeye shooters, with advanced weaponry. Unlike other archer towers, Musketeers fire quite slowly. However, it has immense range and deal substantially more damage than the other archers. Sniper Shot is one of the two instant kill abilities in the game, the other one being the Arcane Wizard's Death Ray. Though not guaranteed to kill the target, it can still prove handy, especially during Iron Challenges where Mage Towers are locked. If Sniper Shot fails, it will deal heavy damage based on the target's Max HP. Shrapnel Shot is a fairly generic area-of-effect damage ability. Often underrated, it's actually quite reliable against masses of mid-level enemies due to its strong power and low cooldown, but also rather expensive. Abilities Sniper Shot "One shot...one kill..." Long range (*1.5 range) shot with increasing chance of instantly killing an enemy or dealing massive physical damage. If it fails, it deals extra damage equal to the insta-kill chance multiplied by the target's max HP in addition to basic attack damage. Essentially, if it fails to kill the target it will take off a considerable percent of the target's maximum health in addition to the base damage; this percent is equal to the chance of instantly killing a target. (Cooldown: 14 seconds) Shrapnel Shot "Eat grapeshot!" (Flash and Steam) "It won't hurt...for long." (mobile) Short range (*0.5 range) shot that blasts an area (96) with shrapnel, dealing explosive damage to all ground-based enemies within range. (Cooldown: 9 seconds) It is a cluster of 6 grapes, dealing 10-40 / 20-80 / 30-120 area damage each. Steam version's Shrapnel Shot consists of 5 grapes which deal 40/80/120 area damage each. Range KR_Sharp2Musk_Range.PNG|Sharpshooter to Musketeer Garrison KR_Musket_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 68% wider than Level 1 Archer Tower * 47% wider than Level 2 Marksmen Tower * 31% wider than Level 3 Sharpshooter Tower * 18% wider than Rangers Hideout Strategy The Musketeers are best for stemming the flow of a few, strong enemies, while the Ranger's Hideout is best used for hordes of weak enemies, like Bandits and Giant Spiders. They deal less damage/second than the Rangers Hideout but have superior range. This makes them very useful in lending support to other towers; place them in a location where their range reaches multiple choke points. Additional Stats * DPS: 23.33 to 43.33 (average 33.33) | 19.13 to 35.52 on Steam (average 27.32) * Total Cost: 570 G * Cost Efficiency: 17.1 gold per point of DPS | 20.86 on Steam * The Precision upgrade increases the base DPS by 10%: 25.66 to 47.66 (average 36.66) Related Upgrades Related Achievements 50 SHOTS 50 KILLS Snipe 50 enemies. Quotes *"This is my boomstick!" ''(main) *"''Locked and loaded!" ''(main) *"''One shot...one kill..." ''(Sniper Shot) *"''Fire at will!" ''(Shrapnel Shot) Trivia *'"This is my boomstick!"' ** A line spoken by the character Ash in the 1992 cult film Army of Darkness. Ash impresses and frightens the medieval peasants with his double-barreled shotgun, by shooting a knight's sword in two. *'"One shot, one kill."' ** A term used to describe the most efficient way of causing a death with a fire arm. A head-shot kills instantly, and you only need to use one bullet. *'"Fire at will!"''' ** A commonly used term to stop following procedure and use as much power and force as necessary to get the job done. *The Musketeer Garrison is the only advanced tower across all three Kingdom Rush games that only has one related achievement instead of the usual two. Gallery TowerSkill_Musketeer_1.PNG|Sniper Shot Kingdom rush Headshot.png|One shot, one kill... Shrapnel Shot.png|Eat grapeshot! Four_Musketeers.jpeg|A musketeer right before firing and one right after. Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Towers Category:Ranged Towers